


Jane Shepard: Captive of the Hanar Cult

by ronqueesha



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Tentacles, a lot of tentacles, dubious fluids of a high volume
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/pseuds/ronqueesha
Summary: What if instead of dying shortly after Mass Effect 1, Commander Shepard was kidnapped by an insane cult of Hanar who want to use her in their oddly erotic religious ceremonies? It's going to be a very long two years before Cerberus comes around.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Hanar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I said a couple months back that I wanted to keep my REALLY pornographic stuff confined to hentai-foundry, and my "regular" porn and other fanfic on Ao3. But then I realized that was dumb, so here's everything I was hiding on the other site.

Saren had been dead for a week. Sovereign's remains were still being picked out of the Citadel's wards. And like a miracle, it seemed as if everything had gone back to normal.  
  
Commander Jane Shepard walked triumphantly through the Turian-style command deck of the Normandy SR-1, her black armor polished to a gleaming shine for the first time in months. There had been precious little time for all but the most basic equipment maintenance while she chased a rogue Spectre and his machine overlord across an entire galaxy. It made Jane feel a little less stressed to know that she had the time to get out the polishing cloth and do nothing but rub the plates and external hardware until it reflected light like a mirror. While not one to usually make a fuss about her appearance, Jane relished the time she now had to take care of it.  
  
It also made sure that when she opened a call to Admiral Hackett, she looked every inch the human Spectre she was expected to be. Gleaming N7 armor topped with her regulation-length red hair, she made for a dramatic and imposing image. One that the Alliance was bound to pounce on for their next round of recruitment posters.  
  
During the hunt for Saren, Jane had spent far too much time communicating with the Citadel council. They were her superiors as a Spectre, but Jane had never felt comfortable taking orders from them. Especially when it felt like they were doing everything in their power to roadblock and stifle her progress. She still saved their asses during the battle with Sovereign, but that didn't seem to make their attitude any better.  
  
On the other hand, even though Admiral Hackett never spent any time making small talk or giving Jane any empty compliments, she felt infinitely more comfortable taking orders from him. At least he simply told her "here's a mission, fix the problem" and that was it. No stupid politics getting in the way.  
  
And so it was, yet again, that Hackett had orders for Jane that were not coated in sugar or laced with poison.  
  
"We've gotten some disturbing reports from one of our deep space listening posts out in the Traverse." Hackett's holographic display paced back and forth with his arms clasped behind his back. It was good to see his face on the communicator instead of the assembled Citadel council. "Apparently there's some kind of Hanar cult that operates in the area. Been around for generations. But for all that time, they kept quiet, other than preaching madly about the 'Enkindlers' for anyone within broadcast range."  
  
"So what's disturbing about that?" Shepard asked.  
  
"Four Asari and one human woman have gone missing in the last eight months. Each of them traveled through the same relay, and passed through the same cluster."  
  
"Which is right next to the cult's HQ." Jane nodded her head as she realized what the admiral was saying.  
  
"Exactly. I would have sent you after these lunatics months ago, but you had bigger things on your plate at the time. Now that Saren's gone, you need to check this out."  
  
"Will do, sir."  
  
Hackett nodded, then turned back to face Shepard via his own holographic link. "And Commander, as a marine in the Systems Alliance, you are expected to comply with all laws regarding religious tolerance and freedom within Citadel space. No matter how nutty these Hanar might seem. But as a Spectre, provided this cult is as bad as they look... well, you do what has to be done."  
  
"Understood." Jane nodded. That was certainly a grim prospect. But then again, she didn't disagree with Hackett at all. If these stupid jellyfish were kidnapping people, or doing worse to them, they had to be stopped. Even the Citadel council knew when to take a firm hand against extremism.  
  
Shepard closed the comm link and brought up her omni-tool to speak with her pilot, rather than spend the few moments it would take to walk up to the cockpit. "Joker, change course toward the nearest relay. Orders from Admiral Hackett."  
  
"Aye, ma'am." Joker replied over the comm.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Both Kaidan and Garrus had offered to join Shepard’s ground team as she got her weapons out of the equipment locker, but she waved them off. These cultists were _Hanar,_ for god’s sake. They couldn’t physically carry a gun even if they wanted. And in all of their recorded contact with citadel races, the worst they’d ever done was cause a traffic jam while making a peaceful protest on the presidium of the citadel. There wasn’t a dangerous bone in their body. Not that they had any bones in the first place.  
  
While it was worrying that so many people had gone missing in such a short time, Commander Shepard did not see this becoming violent... at least on the Hanar’s part. All she needed to do was go down, throw her weight around as a spectre, and get answers. The most likely scenario in her head was that she’d place them all under arrest and then spend the next week in orbit of this nowhere plant while she waited for a local police force to swing by and put them into custody. Best case, though unlikely, was that this was all a giant misunderstanding and the Hanar could go back to screeching about their weird gods to anyone with a functional receiver.  
  
The planet they resided on, fortunately, had a breathable atmosphere. And a LOT of rain. Apparently the planet was covered almost 90% in thich clouds. All of the landmasses were swamps or extremely shallow lakes. No wonder the jellyfish race had chosen this rock. The moment Shepard disembarked from the Normandy and waved the ship away, she felt herself and her newly polished armor get drenched by the heavy rainfall. Her red hair clung to her scalp and she swore she felt her skintight undersuit fill with water the moment she began walking through the deluge.   
  
For a cult that had supposedly been broadcasting their obnoxious signals for generations, their “temple” looked surprisingly new. Like one of those colony prefab structures that were all over Systems Alliance territory. If she had to make a guess, Shepard deduced it couldn’t have been here for more than a month. She could even see some residual carbon scoring on the nearby rocks from where the descent rockets had placed the structure on the surface.   
  
Weird. She filed that under ‘weird’.   
  
Water sloshed in her boots as she made her way to the main entrance of the temple building. After checking to ensure she had all of her equipment on hand, and that none of it showed damage from the storm, she tapped the door control. To her surprise, she was not met with a locking mechanism, or even an irate sentry who spoke via intercom. No, the door slid open. Inside, she saw nothing but the bare walls of the prefab and the handful of pre-installed lights that came with all such structures. Everything else was shrouded in total darkness. No furniture, no crates, not even a statue that made it clear this was a place of weird alien worship.   
  
Definitely weird. For a moment, Shepard regretted going alone.   
  
“Hello?” Shepard called into the structure before setting foot inside. “This is Commander Shepard, I’m here representing the Alliance on…”  
  
“It has arrived!” A melodious, pleasant voice interrupted her. “The one touched by the Enkindlers!”  
  
“Um, sure, Enkindlers. Listen, I’m here on the authority of Earth’s government to investigate several missing persons. I was hoping to ask your… congregation some questions.”  
  
The voice spoke again, and Shepard could tell that it spoke from to the side, in the shadows beside the door. “This one would be most pleased to answer any questions it has. Please step inside so we may close the door.”   
  
“Can’t we talk right here?”  
  
“It looks uncomfortable standing in water. With the door closed, we would not need to strain our audio output.”   
  
“I get it, the rain’s loud.” Shepard nodded. Before she stepped inside, she readied her assault rifle. While she still doubted it was necessary, it felt comfortable holding it. And it made her look like she wasn’t playing around. Hopefully the jellyfish got the point.   
  
Unfortunately, it was Shepard who got the point. A needle, sticking out of the end of a translucent pink tentacle, slithered out of the shadows and into Jane’s neck.   
  
She managed to suck in one last breath before darkness claimed her.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
A draft of cold air awakened the Commander. After that, it was the sensation of white-hot fury that brought her back to the waking world. How dare they! These fucking jellyfish! Shepard blinked, but could only register darkness around her. Residual blindness from whatever chemical they drugged her with? No, she could see wisps of light if she truly concentrated. She was in a dark room. The same prefab, just with all the lights shut off, perhaps?  
  
Another burst of cool air brushed against the exposed skin of her ass, and Jane realized she was laying on her side. It took less than a second for her to realize she’d been stripped of not just her armor, but her under-suit and underwear beneath that. Her bare skin lay against a cool, smooth surface. Though in the darkness, she could not tell what material it was made of.   
  
When she tried to stand, Shepard almost choked herself. She rolled her neck and felt something hard, heavy, and solid wrapped around her throat. Her hands were not up near her shoulders because that’s how she’d been placed in this dark room, but because cuffs had been wrapped around her wrists, and then thin chains looped between each cuff and something on the front of her collar. Jane could touch her face if she wished, but that was as far as her hands could go.   
  
Rather than succumb to panic or fear, the fury inside of Commander Shepard erupted. She’d been through situations much worse than this, and most of it had been while training to become an N7. No, the majority of her anger was reserved for the fact she had been duped by a bunch of Hanar. Or maybe just the one she met at the door. She still had zero answers about this.   
  
With her hands bound and useless near her neck, Shepard had to use her legs to awkwardly shuffle about in the darkness and then lift her up into a seated position. She then spent a moment struggling to stand before she found her balance..   
  
She thought about calling out, about threatening the Hanar, or screaming, but she knew nothing would have gotten a satisfactory result. Instead, the old survival training kicked in. She was naked, restrained, and kept in a dark room. That she knew. What else did she know? She was in a dark room in a sealed environment. She was unlikely in the same location she had been drugged. No doubt the “temple” had been a trap. Was it how they captured the other missing people?   
  
What else did she know? Well, for one, she knew she wouldn’t be here long. Especially because her armor had been removed.   
  
Shepard’s armor was more than just a collection of ceramic plates and polished black plastic. Inside was a complex array of life support systems, a shield generator, medi-gel dispenser, and emergency broadcasting equipment. Alliance armor was designed in such a way if they sustained significant damage, or parts were removed improperly without disabling the operating system, an emergency signal was broadcast via multiple frequencies. It was supposed to signal medical recovery teams of the soldier’s location if they were too injured or compromised to manually call for help. Somehow, Shepard doubted the Hanar had removed the suit properly. No doubt, the cult’s base was a beacon of emergency broadcasts from Shepard’s equipment.   
  
It would be very embarrassing for her when the doors to this room opened and she saw Garrus and Kaidan on the other side, but she could handle it. In her mind’s eye, she could already see them holding a laser cutter up to her collar, then handing her a backup suit of armor and a weapon. As a spectre and a marine, she was now fully within her right to treat this cult as a hostile and violent organization. She’d take great pleasure in making each jellyfish pop with precise shots from her rifle.  
  
She counted down from 100, knowing that at any moment, she’d be rescued. It was inevitable. There were too many protocols and safety measures to doubt it.   
  
When she reached 50, a twinge of worry coiled in her gut.   
  
By zero, she started again. Okay, maybe the situation was a little more complex. She started to pace around the small dark space. She could move ten paces in one direction before a solid curved wall blocked her way. When she turned around, it was another ten paces before the wall stopped her again. Curved walls. Was she in a room shaped like a cylinder?   
  
She did the countdown cycle twice more. By the time she finished, her shoulders and elbows burned from their awkward position. The collar bit into her neck, and her hips were sore from bumping against the smooth, cold walls. And the air was so cold. She tried not to think about it, but Shepard’s nipples were hard and extremely sensitive in this environment.   
  
“Okay, this is getting bad.” She muttered to herself by the time she realized she’d counted at least to a thousand in hundred-ish chunks.   
  
It was then, only then, that light assaulted Shepard’s eyes. After so long in total darkness, it didn’t matter how bright it was, it burned her vision. She jammed her fingers over her eyes as she squeezed them shut to stop the burning.   
  
“Do not be afraid.” A voice spoke so loud that it rattled the small room Shepard occupied. It had the pleasant, wispy tone of a Hanar’s vocalization, but much louder. “The one touched by the Enkindlers has arrived.”  
  
“Hey, I know you can hear me! Let me out at once! I’m a council Spectre!” Shepard shouted as she slowly opened her eyes. The light still burned, but she endured it in order to gage her surroundings. To her surprise, the light wasn’t normal white or even the blue hue of mass-effect lights. Her small cylindrical room glowed green. A moment later, she realized the source of the green light. It wasn’t coming from the ceiling or an open door, but from beneath her feet. The floor was splitting open!  
  
From a line in the center of the room, the floor bisected and began to retreat into the wall. Beneath the smooth stone beneath her feet, a pool of glowing green liquid bubbled and roiled. It didn’t steam, nor did it increase the temperature of the room around her, so Shepard was reasonably sure it wasn’t boiling. Imagine the irony of being boiled alive by an aquatic species. A moment later, a familiar aroma hit her nose.   
  
“Cleaning fluid?” She asked. It was an antiseptic smell, with a hint of astringent that made her nose crinkle. She’d smelled it a thousand times on the Citadel. It was the standard antibacterial, antiviral, grime-cleaning solution that the keepers and other maintenance crews used to keep the station clean. She’d never paid attention to its color before. Was it always green, or were there green lights beneath the pool of fluid?  
  
The booming Hanar voice rattled the walls again. “No coverings are permitted in the Temple of the Enkindler’s Truth. Items that conceal the body are the same as telling a lie. So too must the physical form be cleansed of the microscopic debris that covers the skin. It should not worry, this procedure will not cause any harm.”   
  
So that’s why she was naked, their damn religion. But before Jane could think further on it, or come up with something to shout in response, she noticed something descend from a small hole in the ceiling. A thin length of chain that glinted in the low green light. It kept going until the end sat parallel to the height of Jane’s neck.   
  
Oh no.   
  
“It will clip this to the ring at the front of its collar if it wishes to breathe during the procedure.”   
  
With the floor rapidly receding into the wall, Shepard hesitated for only a moment before walking closer to the chain. With her hands bound so close to her face and rapidly losing real estate to stand on, she made an awkward, desperate grab for it. Fortunately, there was enough slack for her to clip the end of the chain to the front of the collar. Although her cheeks burned with shame and her stomach roiled with revulsion, she tamped it down. She’d get her revenge later. For now, she had to play along. Otherwise, she’d drown in cleaning fluid.   
  
With her hands wrapped around the chain in front of her, she had no desire to hang and choke herself, Shepard felt the last of the smooth floor slide away, and her foot dipped into the liquid.   
  
“Ah!” She hissed as her skin made contact. It didn’t burn, but it stung. The astringent chemicals were meant to kill and clear every microbe the galaxy could throw at it, yet wasn’t meant to harm the sapient species that inhabited the station. Apparently whoever invented the chemical never counted on someone being dipped into a giant vat of it. The more she dipped into the pool, the more she realized that the chain had continued to descend, slowly lowering her into it.   
  
The more her skin made contact, the more she kicked and flailed. It was an odd kind of pain. Not an overwhelming burn, but definitely discomfort. She tried to curl herself into a ball by the time her crotch made its way to the surfact, but not even her most intimate anatomy was spared the sting. When the liquid reached a little higher, a new kind of sting hit her skin. This one definitely hurt. She cried out with shock as she looked down as far as she could, given the collar wrapped tight around her neck limited her mobility.   
  
The small patch of hair she kept above her mound had disappeared! She stared wide-eyed at the bare, bald skin that now dipped just below the liquid’s surface. The hanar weren’t kidding about cleansing everything off her body!   
  
The same, more intense, sting hit her armpits as the chain stopped at neck-level. Shepard gasped and kept her lips sealed as the roiling liquid now covered the majority of her body. The rest of the discomfort had not abated, either, but she tried to ignore it. She just concentrated on breathing short, shallow breaths through her nose so she didn’t swallow any of the cleaning fluid. Nor did she want to breathe too many of the fumes that wafted off of it.   
  
“Its body has been cleansed. We acknowledge the human need to breathe, and have kept its head above the surface. The head may remain shrouded by its natural fur just as its thoughts may remain private. But the body is now permanently bared to the universe.” The Hanar voice rocked through the liquid. She could feel the vibrations all around her body. “It may enter the Temple of the Enkindler’s Truth.”  
  
Permanently? What did that mean? At least they let her keep the hair on her head.   
  
With a great WHOOSH of liquid, the cleaning fluid flushed downward and almost sucked Jane down with it, were it not for the chain and collar around her neck. She gasped and held onto the chain with her hands in a grip so strong that her knuckles went white with the strain. Once the torrent disappeared, she glanced down into the pit below her, and saw nothing but a dark, endless tunnel that went deep into the ground. She briefly considered it a possible route for escape. But then realized, if it contained more of that chemical, nothing in that tunnel would be good. It likely ended in some kind of subterranean storage tank full of the stuff with no obvious exits, since any kind of door or hatch would present an opportunity for leaks. Not even the Hanar would be dumb enough to design something like that.   
  
With the cleaning solution gone, Jane could see that the green light in the room was indeed from a series of lights arrayed just below the door. And as soon as the stinging fluid was gone, save the small amount that dripped off her hairless body, the light turned into a mute, normal white.   
  
Just as Jane looked down to ogle her now hairless body, a jet of water sprayed her from the back. When she gasped at how damn cold it was, a second spray hit her front, just below her tits. Two more joined at the side, spraying out from the cylindrical walls. Jane closed her eyes as the powerful jets of water caressed her. It might have been pleasant if the pressure was a little lower, but at least it wasn’t powerful enough to bruise. When the residual sting on her skin began to drift away, she realized that they were washing the last of the cleaning fluid off her!   
  
The deluge did not spare Jane’s head or face, and she sputtered as the strong, freezing liquid hit her upper body. Fortunately, it didn’t last long. And mere moments after the torrent ceased, Jane heard the scraping sounds of the floor returning to its original position. The chain likewise retracted, pulling Jane above the floor level.   
  
Once the floor returned to where it had been, it choked off all the light in the room, leaving Jane to stand on shaky feet as the cold air now buffeted her drenched body.   
  
In the darkness, the chain attached to her collar detached, and Jane heard the clinking of metal as it retracted. At the same time, the chains on her cuffs also detached from the collar, and Shepard had a split-second to orient herself as she lost balance and fell to the floor. She landed on hands and knees, shivering and coughing in the dark.   
  
At least her situation had improved somewhat. With her arms free, she had a great deal more freedom. The Hanar had just unleashed a trained Alliance marine, and they would pay for what they just did. As she knelt on the cold floor, feeling the cool air caress her smooth skin, she went through a dozen possible encounters in her head. While she hadn’t exactly been trained on how best to subdue a Hanar while completely unarmed, she could make some guesses on how to deal with them. All she had to do was run to wherever they kept her armor and weapons, then she’d have a much better shot of getting out of here.   
  
Of course, like everything else today, nothing happened exactly like Shepard planned for. The first sensation she felt was something soft, warm, and slick with something oily slither up her ass. She gasped and jerked her head upward, but was too late to prevent the intruder from finding her anus and pushing its way inside. Shepard grunted at the intruder and tried to wriggle away, but another tentacle, of equal size and strength, wrapped around her left shoulder. It held her down with a surprising amount of force. She tried to fight, to stand up, to wrench herself free, but the strength holding her down and the elasticity of the tentacles made it futile. That didn’t stop Shepard from trying over and over again, almost rolling around like a feral animal in order to exit this humiliating position.   
  
“It will remain still as it is transferred into the main hall.” the same Hanar voice she’d been hearing said. But instead of ratting the walls with the volume of a jet engine, the voice was much softer, and came from behind her. No doubt it was the same Hanar that had operated the machines that “cleansed” her.   
  
The curved wall in front of Jane retracted much like the floor had, smoothly retracting on invisible mechanisms to reveal a chamber so large, that Jane gasped in surprise. Then gasped again as she felt the tentacle wriggling in her ass dig a few centimeters deeper. She’d had plenty of boyfriends and partners play with her back entrance before, all of them much larger than the smooth appendage of a Hanar. And with whatever substance it was covered with providing lubrication, she’d barely felt any discomfort as the tentacle penetrated her. A very, very small comfort given her situation.   
  
In front of her, the dark, tiny cell gave way to a subterranean chamber so massive, it almost looked unreal. Carved stone features hundreds of meters tall covered walls that were almost a kilometer away. Each one showed a different species bowing in supplication, or otherwise standing in deference to something on the other side of the chamber. The floor was brightly polished stone that reflected light like a mirror, criss-crossed with intricately carved lines that broke up the surface. Above, the only way Shepard knew this was underground was the stalactites that dangled almost a kilometer above, and stretched down deep into the chamber. Shafts of light broke through the stone roof, revealing a painfully blue sky beyond. In some of those cracks, the green of plants and the brown of roots poked through.   
  
“It will supplicate itself in the presence of the Enlightened one. Once initiated, it may walk as normal again.” The hanar behind her said, and then Jane felt an insistent pressure from the tentacles holding her down and fucking her ass, except now they pushed her forward. It wanted her to crawl.   
  
She thought her cheeks could not get any redder, nor burn any hotter, until she was forced to take that first, hobbling “step” on all fours. The Hanar did not let her wait or prepare herself, it simply pushed, and Jane had no choice but to crawl as it wanted her to.   
  
Her chest shuddered as she looked forward. In front of her was nearly a kilometer of smooth stone and intricate statues. Between them, she saw more Hanar. Dozens of them. Maybe hundreds. They slowly gathered in the middle of the massive space, yet left a clearly visible path between them as they watched the human be prodded forward. The only sound Jane heard, aside from the pat-pat of her palms as she crawled on the smooth surface, was the light clinking of the short chains on her collar, and the wet sounds of the tentacle slowly moving in and out of her rear entrance.   
  
It was halfway into this humiliating journey that Jane’s knees began to hurt, but she was given no chance to stop and rest. But also at the halfway point, she was suddenly aware of a warm, unmistakable sensation between her bare thighs. Her smooth folds, wiped clean by the dunk into the fluid, were exceptionally sensitive, and she felt the first drip of arousal long before she felt the heat and growing need between her legs. She tried to shake her head and banish the unwanted arousal, but it did not stop. In fact, with each plodding step on all fours, she only felt the heat intensify. By the time she approached a small altar in the center of the room, previously invisible due to the sheer scale of the space, she swore she felt herself leave a small trail of drips in her wake.   
  
Finally, finally, she was bit to stop when she was in front of the altar. Unlike the dark stone of the rest of the chamber, this thing was almost blinding white. Marble, maybe? Or some kind of alien substance she couldn’t begin to identify without an omni-tool. Nor could she concentrate on it long enough to study with her eyes before she had to squeeze them shut and gasp as she felt the tentacle in her ass slide a little deeper into her bowels. Before, it had mostly teased the ring of muscles at the surface. Slowly sliding in and out as if preparing her for a deeper intrusion. And now it had come. She felt every centimeter the Hanar’s smooth tentacle as it violated her lower intestine.   
  
“The Enlightened One.” The hanar behind her said. The silent crowd of jellyfish behind her all shifted at once, and their slight, tiny sounds echoed a thousand fold until it became a roar.   
  
In front of her, another Hanar approached the altar. Unlike the others, this one had streaks of blue… something on its surface, and the streaks all reached down until it coiled around each tentacle. It was a garish display of blue and pink she almost hated to look at. But at least she knew how to pick out the leader now. As soon as she spotted her equipment, she’d make sure to shoot that one first, then find the one currently fucking her and shoot it several times.   
  
The Hanar leader hovered impassively over Jane as she was forced to remain on hands and knees in front of it, yet she could somehow feel its gaze wash over her. She’d never felt more naked and vulnerable, and also aroused, in her life. No. Why did she feel so hot right now? Was it something in the Hanar’s… lube? Oil? What was it that made the tentacle feel so smooth?   
  
The Enlightened One spoke in a voice remarkably similar to every other Hanar Jane had spoken to. “This day will be marked forever more as a day of celebration. Never have we been graced with the presence of one who has been touched by the Enkindlers so directly.”  
  
“What… the hell… do you mean?” Jane gritted her teeth as she tried to ignore the dual sensations of her growing arousal and the feeling of the tentacle burrowing ever deeper into her ass. She swore she felt it poking the back of her stomach, but Hanar tentacles weren’t THAT long… were they? She had to concentrate on the burning, insistent pressure on her knees to remain somewhat coherent.   
  
“The beacon it touched.” The Enlightened One said. “It touched a remnant of the gods and it was transformed. It speaks to the Enkindlers, even if it does not know it.”   
  
Shepard gasped. The Prothean beacon? But that had just been a communication device! The AI on Illos confirmed it to be nothing more than a tool for the Protheans to speak long distance.   
  
“That was… ah… an accident… It’s broken now.” she tried to say.   
  
“What matters is that it survived. The encounter with the beacon has irrevocably changed it. And through that connection to the gods, we will be cleansed.”   
  
Why did the fucking Jellyfish keep calling her “it”? If anything, that was worse than being forced to crawl naked in front of them.   
  
Jane shook her head. She had to concentrate. Ignore the arousal, ignore the tentacle, and ignore all distractions. She had a job to do, even here and now.   
  
“Tell me what you did to all those missing people!” She grunted. “The Asari and human you took before me.”   
  
“They served their purposes as aids in our ceremonies. But they were not touched by the Enkindlers like it has been. Once their purpose was fulfilled, they were returned to the planet they were found.”   
  
“Returned to the planet…?”  
  
“This world is not the one it was lured to. That world only houses the communication hub. The habitation complex serves as a convenient shell to keep the transmitter protected from the elements. The world it is currently on is many light years away, far from the nearest mass relay.” The Enlightened One said.   
  
Jane’s heart sunk deep into her stomach. That made an already bad situation infinitely worse. How long had she been unconscious?   
  
“But if you returned them… what happened? Why did they go missing?”  
  
“We do not know. We returned them where they had been found and then looked away. This one hopes they found safe passage offworld. They were lovely, but they were not touched by the gods as it has been.”  
  
So those poor girls… kidnapped, drugged, no doubt raped just like Jane was being right now, and then dumped on a hostile world with no equipment or means to signal a ship. These jellyfish were already dead, they just didn’t know it yet. Instead of imagining her going on a one-woman rampage through this place, she now imagined an entire Alliance fleet bombarding this planet from orbit. Mass drivers fired on a planetary surface was illegal by Citadel law, but she knew that it could be forgiven in service of rendering this place a smoking crater and a distant memory.   
  
“The time of speaking has passed. It must be initiated if it is to stay in the Temple of the Enkindler’s Truth.” The Enlightened One said as its natural bioluminescence sparked to life in a ripple of light.   
  
The tentacle in Jane’s ass finally stopped moving, and she let out an involuntary sigh of relief. Even if it was still buried deep inside of her, at least she could get accustomed to it now.   
  
That’s when she felt the first bump against her sphincter. Jane looked back, and saw that the tentacle in her ass was expanding. Inside of the semi-translucent alien flesh, she could see a river of liquid pooling near her ass.   
  
“Wait… wait, what is… ahh!” Jane gasped as the slowly-expanding knot of liquid flowed through the tentacle and into Jane’s ass. She gritted her teeth as her bowels were flooded, expanding the already-full sensation she’d almost gotten used to.   
  
The Enlightened One’s body pulsed even brighter. “We empty ourselves into the vessel, and the vessel will carry our burdens unto the Enkindlers!”   
  
Wait, what!? Empty themselves?  
  
Before Jane could speak again, another tentacle approached her lips. She tried to keep her jaw clamped shut, but a slight motion from the one in her ass forced her to gasp, which was instantly taken advantage of. She looked to the side to see that the Hanar that plunged into her mouth was not the same one behind her. The slim alien tentacle went deep past her lips, into her mouth, and down her throat. A moment later, yet another Hanar approached from the opposite side and pushed a second tentacle into her mouth. Jane’s lips were pulled lewdly apart as both appendages fought for room inside of her. Not long after that, she saw the tentacles fill with the same liquid that now flooded her ass. And soon, she felt them empty themselves into her stomach.   
  
Jane gasped. She gagged. She coughed. She could taste the salty flesh of the Hanar and the slightly acrid taste of the liquid they pumped into her. She had no choice but to swallow. Behind her, she had never felt so stuffed by anything, and it was only getting worse.   
  
No, it got much worse. Just like her mouth was stuffed with two tentacles, Jane felt another Hanar push against the one in her backside, jostling its tentacle next to the first one that had violated her. Jane tried to squeal her displeasure, to voice her dissent, but all she could do was gargle on the copious amounts of liquid being forced down her throat.   
  
She could only kneel and grunt as the second tentacle penetrated her ass, shoving her muscles apart so it could find room. Not long after, it, too, began to pump her full of its weird alien spunk.   
  
Tears welled in Shepard’s eyes as she looked up at the Enlightened One. It seemed to look down on her and smile, if a Hanar was capable of smiling. “It satisfied its purpose without complaint or resistance. It will surely carry our burdens beyond the stars. And the Enkindlers will answer in time.”  
  
At first, Jane thought she was being pushed even further down to the floor when she felt her stomach make contact with the smooth polished stone floor of the massive chamber. As if this humiliating position wasn’t enough! But then she realized that no, the sensation against her belly wasn’t because she was being pushed down. When she glanced at her body, she realized that she had been filled with so much Hanar… something, that her intestines had no choice but to fill up and expand her belly. She didn’t look pregnant… not really, but the illusion certainly was presenting itself. Jane moaned and whined between the tentacles in her throat.   
  
But that wasn’t the worst part. No, what was even worse was that a puddle had formed between Shepard’s legs, and it wasn’t from the Hanar liquid seeping out of her. The clear fluid that dripped down her thighs and hit the stone came from her body. The heat between her legs had only increased tenfold when the second and third Hanar joined in. And every time Jane glanced around at the crowd of aliens around her watching this debasement, the need only grew.   
  
It started as a small voice, one insignificant compared to her thoughts of escape and revenge. But slowly, the longer they fucked her, the more Jane wondered why none of the tentacles had fucked her pussy? Why where they all in her mouth and ass? They’d gone through all the trouble of removing the hair she kept on the area, why ignore it now?  
  
Somewhere, distantly… no wait.... It was right in front of her, The Enlightened One spoke again. “It has been filled with the first of many loads. Let it now rest and commune with the Enkindlers!”   
  
Many loads? How many?   
  
The first Hanar to leave Jane’s body was the second one that invaded her ass. It slipped out of her with care and grace, and she barely felt it as her muscles constricted around the tentacle still inside of her. The next were the ones in her mouth, exiting in reverse order than which they came in. Jane wheezed and sucked in lungfuls of air when they left her throat. Her stomach had never felt so full, she felt queasy. Part of her wanted to reject this “load”, to violently expel it in defiance of what the Hanar wanted, but she didn’t. She… didn’t want to. Instead, she licked her lips and got her very first real taste of it. A little salty, but not as much as she expected. There was an acrid twinge to it as well. Ah well, she didn’t expect alien cum to taste just like a human’s.  
  
The last Hanar, the very first one she’d met, who first slipped itself in her ass, remained inside of her. It continued to hold her still on the floor in front of the Hanar leader, waiting for a command.   
  
“Take it to its resting area, and do not let it spill a drop of our burdens.”   
  
“This one obeys.” The first Hanar said. Then it moved closer to Shepard. “It may stand on its legs, but it must not expel any of our burdens. Does it understand?”  
  
“Y… yes.” Jane nodded. She shuddered at the feeling of such intense fullness. Both her stomach and her ass ached, and her body wanted nothing more than to relieve that pressure in the only way it knew how. And yet, the tentacle in her ass prevented it.   
  
She stood on wobbly, unsure legs as the entire Hanar congregation watched. The room remained silent except for Jane’s bare feet slapping the stone as she awkwardly moved forward, her overstuffed lower body pushing far ahead of the rest of her.   
  
She was thankfully led only a short distance, off to the side of the main hall. The door was roughly human-sized, with a mechanical locking mechanism on front. On the outside, of course, to prevent the prisoner from getting out. The room was more stone, but not nearly as polished and refined as the main hall. A slab for a bed sat on one side, and a drainage port covered with a metal grate in the middle. A single lamp embedded in the ceiling provided dim light.   
  
“This is where it will rest between ceremonies.” The Hanar escorting Jane said. She’d had to slow her gait the more she walked. The pressure in her bowels was becoming too much. Again, her thoughts of escape and retribution were put on hold as sheer animal needs took priority. And that drain in the floor looked like the only opportunity she had.   
  
“Please…. Please…” she whispered. “Take it out. Please.”  
  
She took hesitant, plodding steps into the cell, and the Hanar moved her to the grate. It knew exactly what to do, because a moment later, it once again pushed her down until Jane was on her hands and knees. This time, she squatted over the drain.   
  
“As it has been filled with our burdens, so shall they be expelled. With the passing, its burdens are lifted and so are ours.”   
  
Whatever. Jane ignored the religious bullcrap and sighed happily as she felt the tentacle slowly slide out of her colon. Along with it, a sense of relief followed.   
  
The instant the Hanar left her body, it turned and exited her cell. Jane dimly heard the sound of the door locking when the first trickle exited her ass. She couldn’t help but let out an uncharacteristic giggle as the unfathomable sensations inside of her subsided.   
  
That only left one other issue. As she remained above the drain, expelling the huge amount of Hanar liquid, Jane lifted a hand to her soaked, hot folds and found her clit. It was only like this that her thoughts went lucid again. She might have felt a new wave of shame wash over her in the current circumstance, but at least she was alone. For now, they weren’t touching her, so she could touch herself as she watched her belly return to normal.   
  
Jane masturbated herself over the drain, thinking of all she’d seen in her brief time in the temple. Sooner or later, the Hanar would make a mistake, and Commander Shepard would make them pay very dearly for it.


	2. Day 3

Shepard spent the next twenty-four hours meticulously combing over every inch of her cell. She studied every crack in the stone, overturned every minuscule pebble she found, and studied the ancient room’s architecture with the eye of someone who had destroyed several buildings in her career. Nothing brought her much, if any, hope. The fact this entire temple seemed to be buried deep underground made the prospect of a window impossible. Even one much too small for Jane’s body to squeeze through would have still promised that there was an outside world to escape to. With nothing but kilometers of stone on the other side of her carved-out prison, ideas about escaping via a route that didn’t lead back through the temple were dashed.

There was another problem that she couldn’t help but address. That burning, all-consuming, endless heat between her legs had not stopped after she climaxed while squatting over the drain following her first encounter with the Hanar cult. If anything, her arousal only got worse after she masturbated herself for the first time. Although she had to admit, it wasn’t entirely from whatever chemical the Hanar had put into her body, either from the knockout poison or the “lube” their tentacles violated her with. Running her hand over a completely smooth, hairless mound had been more pleasant than Jane thought possible. Having the hair removed in such an odd way left none of the telltale discomfort of shaving. There was nothing but smooth, soft, warm, and extremely wet skin between her legs. The smallest gust of wind, either from the minor amount of air circulation in the cell, or even just Jane pacing back and forth, was enough to set her off. 

Ultimately, if she wanted to thoroughly investigate the room, Shepard had to settle on an awkward, wide-legged stance that kept her thighs from rubbing against her overly sensitive sex. When she sat down on the slab that must have been a bed, she did so with her knees raised and thighs spread. Or sometimes she’d put one foot beneath a knee for a similar result. Anything to stop her unnaturally aroused slit from being touched. Unfortunately, her diligence wasn’t perfect, and the slightest contact would force Shepard to address the endless arousal in a more direct way. By the time she estimated twenty-four hours had passed, she’d had her hand between her legs for at least eight of those hours. 

As soon as Shepard guessed that this world had gone through an entire rotation cycle, her ears were alerted to the noise of stone grinding on stone. Not unlike the noises she heard in that first cylindrical room. But instead of the floor opening or the walls sliding open to reveal another hidden chamber, the only change was a series of nozzles that descended from the ceiling. A moment later, a torrent of water splashed down on top of Shepard. Every centimeter of the room was doused, not just her. On the floor, the small puddle of Hanar liquid that Jane hadn’t quite aimed at the drain washed away with the flood. The commander’s skin was likewise cleaned, and the pressure bearing down on her forced Jane to twist and turn to avoid it becoming too overwhelming. This ensured that every single part of her got drenched. 

No wonder this cell had no padded bedding or comforts. 

And as soon as the water nozzles appeared, they retracted, leaving Shepard yet again alone, soggy, and gasping. 

It was on the third day, and the second deluge from the ceiling, that Shepard realized how hungry she was. Were they not going to feed her? If these Hanar cultists weren’t already guilty of just about every law in both the Citadel and Alliance books, then denying a prisoner food and other essential needs would be at the top of the list. She didn’t spare a second to think why it took two full days for her to feel hungry. After all, she’d only eaten a single nutrient bar before embarking on this doomed mission. She might have felt more dehydrated if it wasn't for the daily sprays of water, a great deal of which ended up in her mouth when she shouted her displeasure at the situation.

Driven by the pangs in her stomach, Shepard tried to pry open the stone door. She’d only seen the lock for a brief moment while being escorted into the cell, but she saw enough to know it was entirely mechanical. No modern electronic security, no keypads, and nothing that screamed it was laced with tamper-proof sensors. That meant if she could find the right spot to slip through, she might have a chance to break it! Maybe not today, but perhaps after several hours of chipping at the ancient stone, she might be able to find the other side of the lock. 

With nothing but her fingernails to use as tools, Shepard scraped the back of the door with one hand. The other wedged between her legs as she knelt in front of the massive stone portal. She’d given up on trying to mitigate her stimulation, and spent most of the day touching herself. Her thoughts were a little less jumbled while she masturbated, less needy. And so she could concentrate on probing the door’s weaknesses while she simultaneously rubbed her clit in slow circles. When one hand got too tired to rub, she switched. 

She knew she’d make very little progress today. But over time, she might find a solution once she found the weak spot. Maybe she’d find a way to sneak a tool into this cell the next time she was let out… if they let her out. It wouldn’t need to be anything fancy. Just a lump of metal or a piece of the polished hard stone from one of the gigantic statues in the main hall. Anything harder than the stone of the door she could use to carve a hole that might eventually let her undo the mechanical lock. 

The thought of escape was exciting. Very exciting. Shepard mewled as she imagined her escape. She stopped inspecting the door as her thoughts drifted between her legs. The visuals of dramatically running through the temple, sometimes naked, sometimes wearing her armor, either punching Hanar or shooting them, made the trickle of arousal between her legs become a flood. She placed her forehead against the cool stone door and gasped as she reached yet another orgasm. 

Of course, that’s exactly when it slid open. She hadn’t noticed the subtle noises of the lock unhooking, or even the creaking of stone sliding on stone. Mostly due to the sounds she made as she furiously pushed herself closer and closer to climax. However, as soon as Jane’s head slid forward along with the door, she realized the change in her situation. 

Suddenly, her pleasure ceased to matter. The heat between her legs took a distant second to years of training and raw, feral desperation. Jane didn’t care what was on the other side, or what had changed that made the door open, she coiled the muscles in her legs and bolted outward. The door had only opened enough for her to slip through and her shoulder caught on the stone threshold, but she ignored the burst of pain. 

She hadn’t realized how dark the cell had been until the lights of the main chamber burned her vision, but she also powered through that. Shepard blinked her eyes like she’d been trained to do many years before, slowly regaining her senses as she took heavy, powerful steps with all the speed her body could muster. She recognized the statues and vague details of the massive underground space, and extrapolated the location of the chamber she’d been held in when she was introduced to the cult. She hoped that there was another exit, or perhaps a lift that would bring her to the surface. 

As she ran, Shepard could see pink bodies floating in her direction. Dozens of them, maybe hundreds. They moved with purpose, no doubt trying to intercept her before she could make her escape. She couldn’t help but laugh as she saw them slowly disappear into the distance. No Hanar had ever displayed any semblance of speed as far as she could remember, so her confidence rose as her bare feet patted against the smooth stone of the temple floor. 

Keep running. Remember to breathe. Don’t stop. Shepard told herself as she kept moving. The chamber was so huge, her bold escape would take much longer than she initially realized. Her lungs showed the first signs of distress as she continued to sprint with all her power. This was not the time to jog or slow her gait. She had to run. Just run. Don’t fight them, don’t talk. Run. Ignore how good it felt whenever her smooth thighs rubbed against her drenched core. Run. When she was back on the Normandy, she’d get a sedative from Doctor Chakwas and spend a day unconscious until this strange chemical was out of her system. Only then would she emerge from her cabin to wreak bloody vengeance on these jellyfish. 

From behind one of the massive statues that lined the temple’s massive hall, a tentacle emerged and wrapped around her ankle. With her gaze locked forward, she hadn’t looked down until it was too late. Shepard let out a strained gasp when her momentum came to a violent halt, and she saw herself falling forward onto the smooth stone. She didn’t even have time to raise her hands to break the impact…

A second tentacle caught something on the back of her collar, and Jane gagged as she felt the sudden, massive tug. It spared her from smashing her face onto the stone, but now her neck wrenched backward. Two other tentacles found her wrists, and with the same strength that had caught her, wrenched them upward until the cuffs were parallel to the collar. The short chains that had been dangling loose ever since she was brought into Hanar custody found their way back together, no doubt some kind of magnetic signal. And suddenly she was bound in that awkward, uncomfortable way with her hands held close to her face. 

The Hanar that grabbed her slithered out from behind the statue. A single Hanar! How strong were these bastards? Nothing in her memory, or of the citadel records she could remember, had ever mentioned their raw strength. Shepard doubted a full-blooded Krogan could have shown that kind of raw power unless pushed to the limits of his rage. Were they hiding their actual strength from the galaxy? Or had no one ever simply asked them?

“It almost disrupted the ceremony.” The Hanar said, and Shepard swore it was the closest thing to anger she’d ever heard from the pleasant, wispy voice all Hanar spoke with. The tentacles holding her wrists let go since she was now bound by the cuffs and chains, and instead wrapped around her waist. With the same unbelievable strength, Jane felt herself lifted off the floor and carried back into the bowels of the temple. All of her progress erased in a matter of moments as she was slowly brought back to where she escaped from. She tried to kick her legs, but could only connect with empty air and boneless tentacles that simply moved out of her way. 

However, the Hanar didn’t take Jane back to her cell. Instead, she watched in helpless silence as she was once again brought to the altar where the Enlightened One stood in its garish blue and pink splendor. As before, Jane was pushed in front of the altar, and placed down so her face brushed the floor. Her knees were forcibly bent and her ass shoved in the air. With her hands bound so close to her face, she could not change her humiliating position. 

“The ceremony cannot be interrupted.” The Hanar that had grabbed her said as it hovered into line with all the other aliens that now surrounded her. They hadn’t been chasing Shepard after she bolted out the door, they’d been gathering for… whatever was about to happen. 

The Enlightened One seemed to glare down at Shepard for a long moment. She had no idea what it waited for, but time felt as if it stretched into eternity as she waited, bound on the floor.

Finally, it spoke. “The vessel cannot be allowed to leave. Not when the time of ending is upon us. It has been touched by the Enkindlers, and so it must remain here until they answer our prayers.”

“Time of ending?” Shepard asked, even though her cheek pressed awkwardly against the temple floor. 

“The demon has come, it attacked the Citadel. It heralds the end of all things.” She didn’t know if the Enlightened One was answering her, or if just continued to preach regardless of what she said. “The vessel is the only hope of stopping it. When it communes with the Enkindlers, they will hear us, and they will help. But only until sufficient time has passed, and we all empty our burdens into the vessel so they may be cleansed.” 

So these insane cultists were aware of Sovereign. Maybe even Saren. And somehow, they also knew that Sovereign spoke of some kind of massive invasion force from beyond the galaxy. But how? Shepard only knew about it from speaking to Sovereign directly. And her knowledge of the Reapers came from the Prothean AI on Illos. 

“But I stopped the Reapers!” Shepard wailed into the floor. “My crew and I, we killed Sovereign! The invasion isn’t happening!”

“For now.” The Enlightened One snapped back. “But the death of one demon only births a thousand more. Vigilance and faith must be maintained. And because of that, the vessel must be instructed on the consequences of failure.”

Shepard didn’t notice a chain slink down from somewhere above until a Hanar tentacle moved it to her collar. She barely had time to look upward before it tugged her neck. She could see that it did not descend from the roof of the huge chamber, but seemed to fall from the outstretched hands of the closest statue. In moments, she was pulled into a kneeling position, then it continued to tug until she stood. It didn’t stop until she balanced on her toes. With her hands tied to her neck, she could do little but sputter and sway as she struggled to keep from hanging by the collar. 

“Its punishment begins.” The Enlightened One’s body glowed as it spoke. 

One Hanar approached from the crowd that surrounded her, one of the infinitely faceless jellyfish that she could not identify. Only the leader had markings on its body. Other Hanar moved away, other than the Enlightened One who stood at the altar, until it was just her and the unnamed individual. Shepard’s racing heart thudded against her ribs and icy dread tingled down her spine.

The Hanar raised one tentacle, one of its many limbs, and very lightly dragged its length across her belly before returning to its position dangling beneath the main body. At first, Shepard stood in mute confusion. This was the punishment? She might have laughed if her situation wasn’t so humiliating, frightening, and infuriating. 

A moment later, she realized that the tentacle that had touched her wasn’t the slimy, smooth kind of tentacle they’d previously used on her. The sensation on her skin was rougher, a little more sticky, but not because there was a covering of lubricating ooze on its surface. 

The small patch of skin on her belly itched. Then it burned. Shepard hissed as the pain increased. It was similar to the sting of the cleaning fluid she’d been dunked into, but in a much smaller area. 

“What the hell?” She muttered. 

The first hanar returned to the crowd, and another moved up. It, too, raised a tentacle. But instead of dragging it over her belly, it touched her chest. The tentacle hit her tits with a wet slap, and she grimaced at the way they bounced in such an uncomfortable position. A moment later, the same sting overwhelmed her sensitive skin. 

The third one avoided the front of her body, and instead slapped her ass. Still reeling from the sting in her breasts and stomach, Shepard cried out when her ass started to burn. 

They were whipping her. 

Her grimace deepened with each successive strike on her body. The Hanar weren’t hurting her with their tentacles, it was whatever they left behind on her body after the fact. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered a biology lesson in school. On Earth, jellyfish stings weren’t the result of a caustic chemical reaction on the skin. The pain was the body’s reaction to having thousands, maybe millions, of microscopic needles being injected all at once upon contact with the tentacle, each one containing a tiny amount of venom. Somehow, that made her feel even worse about her predicament, not better. 

Red welts appeared in long stripes across her chest and ass as more and more Hanar replicated the actions of the first few. Only the single one had attacked her stomach, perhaps just to test her reaction to the stings before they really laid into her. Again and again they came forward, a new Hanar replacing the last as each cultist brought up their “punishment tentacle” to lightly slap Jane with.

“Aaaargh!” Jane finally cried out after one Hanar slapped her left breast with more force than the others. The sting left behind likewise felt more potent. 

“When the vessel shows true penance and begs the Enkindlers for forgiveness, its punishment will end.”

“Fuck you!” She spat at whichever alien had spoken. 

“Then the punishment will continue.”

More slaps. Countless numbers of them. Shepard made the mistake of looking down to see her skin red and raw with the marks of her captors. None of them had drawn blood, and she doubted she would bruise from this. But the stinging venom was all too potent. Every time an expertly-aimed tentacle brushed her nipples, the pain flared anew. Shepard began to whine and groan with every strike. Her legs curled upward in reaction to the pain, especially when the slaps on her ass slowly moved up and down to hit her thighs or lower back. That caused her neck to crane in the collar, and she had to grab the chain in order to stave off choking. 

“Does it seek forgiveness?” 

Jane only roared in agony as a tentacle dragged itself between her tits, flaring up pain on the sensitive skin of her chest. Sweat drenched every part of her that wasn’t being repeatedly assaulted, and she could feel her grip on the chain weakening. 

“Please…” she whispered. 

“Does the vessel beg the Enkindlers for forgiveness?”

“I… please…”

“Only when it begs will the punishment stop.”

Two more strikes, both on her ass.

She couldn’t take it anymore. After a long screech from the depths of her throat, she said. “Please! Please forgive me! I won’t run again!”

“Do not beg us, beg the Enkindlers. It is their forgiveness you seek.”

“Enkindlers…” the word was so hard to say, especially when the tentacles continued to sting her tits. “Enkindlers, please, please, I’m sorry! Please stop the punishment!”

She would have said anything in order for it to stop. It was a small comfort that they only wished for her to beg their gods and not swear some kind of perverted loyalty. Or worse, beg for more tentacle whipping.

From behind her, the Enlightened One spoke. “So it has learned. The Enkindlers are endlessly forgiving, as we must be. We do not wish to harm the vessel, but we must ensure that it will not run again. The consequences of our failure are dire, and more punishments await if the vessel shows further disobedience.”

“Yes… yes I understand… I won’t run.” Shepard said as the other last Hanar who had approached instead turned around and rejoined the crowd. It was over. Tears welled in her eyes as she realized this. Although every inch of her ass and chest roared with pain, she could take comfort in the fact that no more was on the way. And if she concentrated, she swore she could feel it subsiding. 

The chain lowered her, but not much. Just enough for Shepard to place her weight on the floor once again. 

“Then the ceremony can begin. Let us fill the vessel with our burdens so the Enkindlers may hear our voices.” As the Enlightened One spoke, the chain lowered itself enough for Shepard to bend her waist, but did not let go. Even after begging for forgiveness, they didn’t trust her enough to not run again. 

Shepard hung her head low as she felt the first tentacle slither into her ass, nor did she respond with anything more than a grunt when the pressure began to build as its fluids poured into her bowels. She bore down on it to give the tentacle an easier time penetrating her, and arched her back to allow it deeper inside. A moment later, the same happened in her mouth, and she dumbly opened her jaw to let two tentacles plunge down her throat and spray their liquid directly into her stomach. When each Hanar finished in turn, another would take its place. Sometimes her lips stretched lewdly around two tentacles, sometimes she only had one in her throat. Unlike her first day, it seemed as if the Hanar were less interested in her ass, but that didn’t stop them from plunging tentacles into her backside one after another in an endless train. And of course, each invading tentacle made the pressure in her intestines grow a little more intense until her legs buckled and her skin soaked in sweat, begging her to release. 

Yet again, they avoided her pussy, which began to drip with arousal just like she had done before. But with her hands bound to her collar, she could do nothing to sate the ache other than rub her thighs together while tentacles buried themselves deep in her body.

The ceremony did not end until her stomach could swallow no more and her belly bulged with the pressure in her intestines. It was only then that the chain clipped to her collar unhooked and she was escorted back to her cell in short, halting steps with a tentacle buried in her ass to keep anything from spilling out. 

It wasn’t until hours later, after she let the last of the Hanar liquid fall down the drain, fuming that she could not touch herself, that Shepard realized she did not feel hungry anymore.


	3. Day 4

I'm not crazy enough to document every single day of the 2 years I promised in the description. But I felt it was logical to keep these opening chapters close together chronologically to teach Shepard (and by extension you guys) all the rules of this nonstop tentacle orgy.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a few short hours after her punishment, Shepard’s hands were freed from the collar by a remote signal. At the time, she had been writhing on the slab-bed, legs spread wide so she could rub her dripping cunt on the smooth rounded edge of the bed. One foot on the floor, the other one on the smooth surface, rutting like a dog in heat. So long as she kept a slow, careful rhythm, she could draw out constant orgasms from the stimulation to sate her unnatural arousal. Her thighs burned from the effort of being spread so wide for so long, but she didn’t care. The heat between her legs was far more insistent and ten times more intense, even after dozens of orgams that left her bed as much of a mess as the drain in the center of the room. Whatever it was in the Hanar that did this to her, it also made sure she didn’t have to wait long before the need flared up again, nor did she feel sore and listless in the aftermath of so much activity. She just wanted… no, she _needed_ more.   
  
When her hands suddenly flopped down to her sides, Shepard wasted no time in falling back onto the bed so she could shove both of her digits between her legs. The warm, soft, and familiar sensation of her hands was far more pleasurable than cold, smooth stone, and she immediately responded to the sensation. Shepard’s moans were loud, wanton, and totally shameless as her next orgasm reached an intensity she hadn’t thought possible. Her bed had already been a mess, but she added to it with a squirt of slick juices that covered whatever she hadn’t touched already. And still she wanted more.   
  
A tiny voice in the back of her mind fumed at this situation. Where was her determination to escape? What happened to her grand plans to run, find help, and then blast these jellyfish into the deepest parts of hell? It had only been a few hours since she last imagined her grand exit from this place, and yet here she was, masturbating like she’d just discovered how to do it. That rational voice also reminded Shepard that maybe this was why none of those other poor victims of the cult had made contact with anyone following their kidnapping. If they were just as needy and horny as her, what if they did nothing but touch themselves instead of call for help? What a bad way to go.  
  
It was that thought, and that thought alone, that slowed Shepard’s hands. Even as her hips bucked and her muscles clenched around four fingers with yet another orgasm, she felt her peak finally come to an end. She didn’t quite stop masturbating, but she did slow down. One day, she knew she’d find a way out of here, and at the very least avenge those who hadn’t been able to escape.   
  
But she knew it wouldn’t be today. Jane rested her head on an outstretched arm while her other hand slowly drifted over her smooth folds, keeping herself stimulated even when she didn’t feel the need to orgasm quite so hastily. Her stomach roiled with the first sensation of hunger pangs, and she thought back to how she’d felt after the last ceremony. No wonder they hadn’t fed her any actual food for… how many days had she been here? Her cheeks burned with shame as those thoughts came to mind.   
  
When the unmistakable mechanical noises of her cell door’s lock hit Shepard’s ear, the impulse to run sprung forth again, but she tamped it down. She would only get herself caught if she tried a second time. And likely whipped even harder for her continued insolence. The skin on her tits and ass had mostly gone back to normal in the hours since her punishment, but it was still pink and tender, and hot to the touch. So instead of leaping to her feet, Shepard remained on her back, legs splayed in a lewd display for the Hanar that would inevitably slither into her small cell.   
  
Instead of the usual mess of pink tentacles that she expected to see, the first thing Shepard saw was something bright blue. And then another shock of blue. Oh, this wasn’t a normal Hanar that had come to visit.   
  
“This one is pleased to see the vessel was not harmed by its punishment.” The Enlightened One said as the cell door closed and locked behind the cult leader.   
  
“What do you want?” Shepard asked, not caring whatsoever to move her hand from her pussy.   
  
“As the one who speaks for many, this one does not have the honor of making use of the vessel during the ceremonies.”   
  
Shepard’s brows furrowed. She hadn’t quite paid attention to the countless alien tentacles that had violated her since coming to this place, but she could dimly recall that none of them had been covered in blue… tattoos? Paint? What gave the leader its color?   
  
The Enlightened One continued: “However, this one also has burdens it must expel into the vessel. To deny this need is heresy, and dangerous.”   
  
“So since you’re in charge, you get special one-on-one access to the slave. Is that it?” She asked as she sat up and rested her head on the cool stone of the wall behind her. Her constant masturbating did not cease.  
  
“The vessel is not a slave. The vessel has been touched by the Enkindlers, and its voice speaks louder than the entire assembled congregation. We only hope that when it communes with the Enkindlers, some of our voices join with it.”   
  
“I think the two of us have very different ideas about what a slave is.” Shepard raised her free hand to stroke the collar around her neck. Perhaps beyond her constant need to masturbate, the need to scratch her neck was the second worst part of her captivity. The heavy metal of the collar made it impossible for her to do anything about the constant itch.   
  
“We have learned over many generations that sometimes restraints are necessary. The collar is not meant to cause harm or discomfort. But we also cannot be interrupted during the ceremonies.”   
  
“Wait… many generations? How long have you been doing this?” Cold dread flowed down Shepard’s spine like an avalanche. She even stopped masturbating. Could this cult be responsible for many more than just the handful of missing people? How much blood was on their tentacles?  
  
“In times past, we would invite Asari prostitutes to act as vessels for our ceremonies. They were never here for more than a galactic-standard week before they were let go. They served their purpose, but we can no longer utilize such temporary measures.”  
  
“And I’m guessing they all died like the girls before me?”  
  
The Enlightened One paused and its body glowed with its natural lighting. Was it laughing? “Oh, no, the vessel misunderstands. Before the end times, before the demon made itself known, we had no such need for these measures as we've inflicted on the vessel and those just before. We invited Asari to the Temple of the Enkindler’s Truth and compensated them with credits. During their stay with us, they fulfilled the purpose the vessel now fills, but only for a short duration. We then escorted them to the citadel when the ceremonies were complete.”   
  
“Somehow, I don’t believe you.” She spat at the Hanar.   
  
“If the vessel wishes, we can open a communication line to any of the Asari still living who once partook of the ceremonies. They will corroborate.”   
  
“Why don’t you open a line of communication to the Systems Alliance and explain to my people’s military that you’re holding Commander Shepard, a council Spectre, hostage?”  
  
“It knows we cannot do that.” Although the Enlightened One spoke with that genial, pleasant voice, the body shivered with anger. “Not on the eve of our extinction. Only the Enkindlers can prevent the darkness from destroying us all.”  
  
“You do understand that what you’re doing is illegal, right? As a Spectre, I’m authorized to use any means to stop you, and I don’t think anyone in the galaxy would mind if this entire temple was vaporized.” The threat might have had more weight if she wasn’t currently touching her pussy, but Shepard didn’t care.   
  
“In times such as this, the laws of the mortal galaxy mean little to us. We will save all of creation, and the vessel will be our voice.”  
  
She knew there would be no negotiating with these zealots. Even big talking jellyfish could fall prey to the trap of cult logic and magical thinking. They were scared of the Reapers, as everyone should be. But they also weren’t going to stop this unless something drastic happened. For now, Shepard had to play this smart.   
  
“If you’re gonna keep me here for the long haul, I’ll need more than just this little room.” As a marine of the Systems Alliance as well as N7, Shepard had received extensive training that covered many different situations. One part of that training was hostage negotiations. If she could convince the cult to give her some freedom, even if it was as simple as an hour of “exercise” outside of her cell every day, she’d be able to learn more about the temple and her captors. And eventually, figure out a better escape route than simply bolting out the door.   
  
“This one does not understand.” The Enlightened One hovered closer to Shepard. “Nor can it wait any longer. It must expel its burdens.”   
  
Well shit. There went her plans to keep it talking, and maybe open the first round of negotiations.  
  
Shepard didn’t move, she wasn’t going to make it easy for the Hanar, cult leader or not. She expected to be grabbed by the surprisingly strong tentacles, flipped over until her knees were on the floor and her tits pressed on the soaked surface of the bed, and then had one or two tentacles shoved deep in her ass. It’s exactly how she’d been treated since arriving here, after all.   
  
Instead, the Enlightened One got close enough to loom over the Commander and her spread legs, and then raised a tentacle to her slick folds. Shepard only had a moment to gasp before the tentacle pushed into her entrance, filling her pussy in a single, smooth motion. Her hand was gently pushed out of the way by the Enlightened One’s tentacle, and her limb jerked around uncontrollably as the waves of pleasure overwhelmed her. If she had been loud when her hands first drifted between her legs, it was like a whisper compared to the noises she made now. Jane’s throat rattled as she let out an involuntary wail of ecstasy that no doubt pushed past the door and echoed through the entire temple. Her muscles clenched around the invading tentacle as her thighs spread as wide as they could, offering zero resistance while she lay back against the cool stone wall behind her. She'd almost forgotten how good this felt!  
  
Perhaps in response to her legs splaying out so wide, the Enlightened One reached out two more tentacles and wrapped them around Shepard’s ankles, trapping her in this position while its main tentacle continued to invade her pussy. Shepard didn’t care. If anything, the weirdly strong grip supported her weight in the perfect way for her to concentrate more on the sudden feeling that had been denied her for so long.   
  
“The covenant between the speaker and the vessel has always been such.” The Enlightened One said, and Shepard only heard between wanton gasps and moans. She was focused entirely too much on the friction, the sensation of fullness, and the immense pleasure that came from her endless arousal that the oddly perfect motions of the tentacle inside of her.   
  
“You… ah… you get the special hole.” She said between gritted teeth as an orgasm ripped its way out of Jane.   
  
“Human anatomy is similar to Asari in many ways. Where life springs from, we must be careful to place only the holiest of burdens for the Enkindlers to ease.”  
  
When the tentacle stopped writhing, Jane took it upon herself to move her hips as much as she could, given how her ankles were immobilized. The Enlightened One hadn’t thrust like another lover would, no in-and-out motion to satisfy her. It had just… slid in. Even with her body responding in such a carnal, primitive way, she still needed more motion. More friction. More anything!  
  
No! Of all the cruelty she had been subject to! The tentacle in her pussy had felt so good pushing deep inside, but the sudden loss of motion just made it feel… not as good. Only the smallest movements from her trembling muscles provided any friction at all.   
  
“Please, come on…” She whined as beads of sweat formed on her upper body. “Don’t stop.”  
  
“This one does not understand.”  
  
“Fuck me!” She hissed.  
  
“Ah. The vessel wishes this one to move its excretion tentacle. Several of the Asari made the same request. A request that this one will happily fulfill.”  
  
And so it did. With mechanical, almost too-good precision, Jane felt the tentacle begin to slide in and out of her. A trail of slick fluids followed, a combination of both of them, that pooled on the floor beside the bed. Yet another orgasm thundered out of Jane as the smooth appendage did what she asked.   
  
“Although the vessel’s anatomy is close to the bodies of the Asari we have utilized before, there are differences. This one is curious about this particular area of the vessel…” A second tentacle joined the first one near Shepard’s pussy. But instead of shoving into her, the soft rounded tip of the blue-striped alien appendage massaged her clit in soft, gentle circles. If Shepard had any rational thoughts in her head before that moment, they all shattered into millions of incoherent shards, each one far less important than the sensations of the tentacles.   
  
Escape, negotiations, even her own need for food and water, became secondary. All she needed right now was for this feeling to continue for as long as it could. She’d stay like this forever if it were possible.   
  
“Come on… come on…” she said between mewls. “Fill me up. Cum. That’s what you’re gonna do, right? Cum.”   
  
The Enlightened One did not stop fucking her, but it glowed again. Laughter. “This one’s translator interprets the vessel’s words to mean that it wishes for seminal fluid.”  
  
“Yeah.” she nodded, then threw her head back when the pace of the tentacle’s motions increased. Her legs were lifted higher, pulling Jane until she lay flat on the bed, ankles raised to the sky. Thighs spread almost too wide, but the mild discomfort only made her feel better.   
  
“Hanar do not reproduce in such a way. The burdens we fill the vessel with are not reproductive.”   
  
“Wait… what?” She’d had a sneaking suspicion about that, lurking somewhere deep in her mind. The taste of the Hanar’s fluids when they pumped it down her throat wasn’t exactly like cum. Jane’s heart thudded in her chest.   
  
“It should not worry. Human and Asari internal systems are very similar. In times past, all of the Asari we invited were able to sustain themselves entirely off consuming the burdens we filled them with. The Enkindlers blessed us with the ability to expel the nutrients your body will need to survive indefinitely. And as we relieve ourselves, so will the vessel live on to commune with them.”  
  
It was then something changed between Shepard’s legs. A growing pressure inside of her she hadn’t felt before. The tentacle ceased fucking her as it did, and pushed just deep enough for her to think of nothing other than the pleasure of being so full. And then fuller still. And even more beyond that. The commander grimaced as the pressure built again and again. This felt more solid, more… intense, than just having liquid shoved into her. And when Jane could crane her neck up and open her eyes long enough to watch the tentacle violating her, she could see that none of the usual liquid had flowed down the semi-translucent alien flesh. No, the tentacle must have expanded within her.   
  
“This one is glad to provide the nutrition and water it requires.” A third tentacle lifted from the main body of the blue-striped Hanar, this one aimed at Shepard’s face. She tried to purse her lips and lock her jaw shut, but a small motion from the growing tentacle stretching her pussy caused her to gasp, and the Enlightened One took full advantage. Her lips wrapped around the new tentacle with wanton abandon as it slid down her throat. A moment later, she watched as a trickle of familiar off-white liquid flowed down the tentacle and into her throat. She let out a moan of equal pleasure and disgust as the familiar acrid, salty taste hit her tongue.   
  
Fortunately, the output of a single hanar wasn’t all that much, at least compared to the ceremonies she’d been part of when dozens of them used her one after another. After a few moments of writhing around the increasing sensation of her walls being stretched and filled, not to mention the way it played with her clit at the same time, the tentacle in her mouth pulled free. Shepard gasped as a small trickle of the fluid escaped her lips and flowed down her chin.   
  
“The vessel need only ask, and we will provide.”   
  
“How will… how will I be able to ask if… if I’m confined in this room?” Shepard managed to ask even as small orgasms managed to curl her toes and arch her legs in the midst of the strange, growing sensation of painful fullness.   
  
“The vessel need not remain in the cell at all times. It was only necessary to ensure compliance, and to punish disobedience. If it is truthful in its desire to help us speak with the Enkindlers, it may walk about the Temple of the Enkindler’s Truth as it wishes.”   
  
“Is that… all it takes?”  
  
“The vessel is not a slave. But it must also be available to us as we require. Otherwise life as we know it is doomed to fall at the demon’s command.”   
  
Just when she thought the stretching sensation inside of her couldn’t get any more unbearable, the constant growing came to an end, but only to be replaced by a familiar sensation of something warm and liquid flowing into her body. A quick glance past her still completely bare mound showed that the Enlightened One had finally begun to spill its load into her. Combined with the already stuffed sensation, Shepard writhed and groaned. She realized a moment later that she felt none of it escaping or leaking out, no matter how full she got. It reminded her of another biology lesson. One significantly less academic, but no less informative. About how certain species had cocks that inflated knots inside of their mates to prevent sperm from leaking out.   
  
But the Enlightened One had said they weren’t filling her with their sperm… or whatever they used to actually made.   
  
As if sensing her inner thoughts, or perhaps just seeing how Shepard’s expression turned into a deep grimace as the pressure increased, the Enlightened One spoke. “This one’s burdens are unique. That is why this orifice is reserved for the one that speaks for the many. And steps must be taken to ensure that the vessel receives all of it without spilling a drop.”  
  
All Shepard could do in response was writhe and gasp. With her legs still held up by the deceptively strong tentacles around her ankles, her hands flexed into fists and sometimes rubbed her body in an attempt to distract herself from the growing discomfort.   
  
“The vessel seemed to be truthful when it begged the Enkindlers’ forgiveness for its attempt to run. Were we mistaken?”  
  
Small talk? Now? While Shepard was barely capable of forming coherent thoughts? Still, the dim parts of her mind that weren’t completely stuck on her aching core reminded her to not anger the cult any further. At least not until she could make a new plan of escape.   
  
“No… I meant it.” She said through gritted teeth.   
  
“Then it will be allowed to walk through the Temple of the Enkindler’s truth, provided it accepts that its hands must be kept bound to its collar until it proves it can be trusted to not attempt further escape.”  
  
So at least they’d allow her out of here, even if she’d have to keep her hands locked up. A massive improvement on her current situation. She’d just have to figure out a way to circumvent the remote signal that controlled the collar. Or, more likely, prove herself trustworthy enough to walk around totally unbound. How many Hanar would she need to satisfy for that to happen?   
  
“Yeah… sure... “  
  
Just like when it had its other tentacle down her throat, Jane saw that the one in her pussy didn’t have a limitless amount of fluid to fill her with. After just a few moments of impossible pressure, the flow stopped. That didn’t relieve the discomfort, however. Mixed with the constant sensation of the tentacle on her clit, Shepard’s skin went slick with sweat as she writhed.  
  
“It can be forgiven for not knowing, but it will address this one as “Enlightened One” in the future. Just as it is referred to as "the vessel".”  
  
Shepard rolled her eyes. “Yes, Enlightened One.”  
  
Shepard felt something change between her legs. A small shift in the discomfort. The instant she felt a warm, wet trickle flow out of her pussy and down her ass, an orgasm she hadn’t thought possible flowed through her. Shepard cried out and pawed at her tits as the sudden climax overwhelmed her entire being. The small comfort became greater and greater until she realized that the Enlightened One had started to pull its massively inflated tentacle out of her pussy.   
  
Inflated was the correct word. As she thought, a portion of the tentacle had filled into a shape not unlike a knot, meant to keep the Enlightened One’s load inside of her. She dared not think how big it had gotten while inside of her, because it only slipped out when it started to shrink. She let out a long, deep sigh of relief as the alien fluids spilled out between her legs. Now that it was done, the Enlightened One seemed to not care about how she had spilled literally all of its fluids on the cell floor. Very little actually made its way to the drain. Most of the liquid went slow and smooth down her thighs and ass.   
  
“This one will return at regular intervals to make use of the vessel in such a way. It would do well to be in this space at that appointed time. But until then, it is allowed to walk freely inside the Temple of the Enkindler’s Truth, provided it keeps its limbs restrained to the collar.”  
  
“Okay. Good. I understand, Enlightened One.” She made sure to add in the name, just to not piss it off. Deep inside her mind, past the joy she felt at the overwhelming relief, her N7-trained mind began to strategize her next move. She’d spend time wandering the temple, figuring out its layout, maybe see what kind of communication equipment they had. Eventually, one day, she’d make use of what she learned.   
  
The Enlightened One spoke once more before turning around and waiting for the cell door to open. “It will also make itself available to all members of the congregation whenever they require their burdens to be relieved. The vessel’s mouth or anus must be freely given without restraint or hesitation, or it will be punished again.”   
  
Shepard gulped and nodded her head.   
  
“This one is glad to welcome the vessel into its new life.”  
  
The instant the cell door opened, Jane felt her wrists pulled upward as the cuffs were once again drawn to the short chains in front of the collar. When the Enlightened One left, the door did not seal behind the Hanar. Indeed, it sounded like it had been locked open.   
  
All in all, she considered this day a win.


End file.
